


Champions: Origin

by EmberwolfSasha



Series: My Hero Pokemania [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberwolfSasha/pseuds/EmberwolfSasha
Summary: The whole region has been hiding a current of unrest over the Pokemon League and there are rumours of a new League rising up to tear the whole system down. The eventful meetings of young trainers aspiring to make names for themselves in the League sets into motion things no one would have expected - and maybe ends a few things too. At the centre of it all is Midoriya Izuku - his fledgling bond with his Pokemon team will be tested along with the bonds he forms on his journey.





	Champions: Origin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! After dipping my toes into this little Pokemon AU with 'The Journey Begins' I decided to go ahead and take the plunge into a full story. While the first chapter begins from Yaoyorozu and Todoroki's perspectives, it will probably be predominantly Midoriya's perspective with other perspectives thrown in when I feel it works better. More tags will be added as I go along and add in new characters, scenarios, and potentially relationships. Midoriya and Todoroki may or may not end up in a relationship but it is tagged because there is a distinct possibility of it happening.

Yaoyorozu had never seen Todoroki like this before. He was seemingly brooding about something related to the other boy who had saved his Vulpixes - not him, never him. He didn’t need saving from anyone - from the Grimer thug days ago. She normally left him to it since Todoroki generally preferred his privacy and she knew better than most what he had been through to get where he was now. There was just something about this Midoriya that made her intervention necessary. 

“Why don’t you give him a call, Todoroki?” 

To his credit Todoroki didn’t try to pretend he didn’t know what - or rather, who - she was talking about. “I failed to get his number before we parted ways.” It was a rather simple answer and she sighed over his reticence to actually share the core of the problem without prompting. 

“Why are you so interested in him?”

“I am not...Soba and Udon like him. They hardly like anyone so I wanted to find out why…” Todoroki muttered, trailing off with a faintly embarrassed look on his face that she had only learned to read with considerable effort and time invested in learning his few tells. She smiled over his endearing love for his Pokemon. She didn’t see a solution to his problem however so instead she decided to change the topic to a more troubling matter. One they could hopefully work together to mitigate and set themselves somewhat at ease.

“The trainer with the Grimer, do you think he sent them?” She asked with a serious tone to her voice. 

“Maybe. It is just the sort of distasteful ‘test’ he would throw at me. Something seemed off about his motivations though. He was more interested in Soba and Udon than an opponent sent by him should have been. Unless he just happened to make a mistake and hire the wrong sort…” Todoroki mused then shook his head. “No, he would not make a mistake like that. Also the man said ‘this isn’t over’ and I think he might be right about that.”

Yaoyorozu frowned and ran a thumb over the curve of one of her pokeballs. Was there some trouble brewing, outside of Todoroki’s own family troubles? She knew the League had recently cracked down on some illicit Pokemon breeding rings and some rumours of Pokemon theft but otherwise the two had been avoiding cities that might offer them some news. The world-wide network that connected pokeballs to the storage systems and kept their maps up to date with their current locations would broadcast emergency news to them if it was relevant to where they were but it was too expensive a system to provide everyone with nonessential information unless they paid for a subscription themselves. On the run as they were and cut off from their respective family assets meant they could no longer waste the money on something so frivolous. 

With a sigh she said, “Let’s go to the nearest Pokemon Center. We need to get a better idea of what might be going on and our Pokemon deserve the break and some professional care.”

Todoroki looked particularly troubled for a moment before nodding once in approval of her plan. She smiled at him, relieved that her suggestion hadn’t been taken wrong and added, “We’ll sleep out here again tonight since it’s already pretty late for travelling and make our way there in the early morning. The network says it should take about a half day’s worth of light pacing to get us there.”

 

“Good. I will train with Soba and Udon then and we will see you for dinner time,” he responded decisively and she started slightly as he suddenly stood up and moved towards the clearing she had been training at when he had been attacked. She was worried for a moment before deciding that he was capable - more so than her even - and a lot less likely to be at risk since he was on higher alert after the attack. She could only hope their preparedness would be enough.

* * *

Todoroki entered the clearing with a deep inhale before tossing his two occupied pokeballs to release Soba and Udon. The two emerged with purring yip and bounced over to rub themselves against his legs. He crouched down with a gentle look on his face to rub their fluffy heads, marvelling at the warmth of their fur against his skin.

“Okay guys, we need to practice your dodging. You are both very quick and you cannot beat what you cannot touch. There should be no reason you cannot get your opponents from a distance,” he told them, voice taking on the slightly stern tone he only ever used with them when it came to battling. The two Vulpixes snapped to attention and skittered away from him in order to take a battle ready pose facing each other. “Udon, your attacks will do too much to Soba and then it would be unfair for one to attack when the other cannot so you will both be trying to use Hypnosis or Confuse Ray on each other.” 

Confuse Ray had a better chance of working than Hypnosis did but Soba was already better at dodging than Udon so he hoped it would balance out. He looked up at the sky as it started to cloud over the sun just as it began to seem like it was really beating down on them. Soba’s coat seemed unusually shiny as hail began to fall and Todoroki mentally made note that her ability seemed to have precedence over Udon’s still. Udon winced as a chunk of ice fell against one of her ears even as she bounced away from Soba’s line of sight to avoid catching the Hypnosis in her partner’s eyes. Soba growled playfully and bounded after her, skidding to a quick halt and darting sideways as Udon suddenly whirled to aim a Confuse Ray at her chaser.

Todoroki actually smiled as he watched the two. It seemed more playful than serious but he figured they had been out here for so long that they probably needed a good break before being able to focus properly. He let them play around like that until the sky finally cleared and Udon managed to confuse Soba so badly that the white fluff ball managed to put herself to sleep. Todoroki returned Soba to her ball so she could keep resting peacefully. Udon ran over to him and he made the small motion to indicate she could jump up into his arms. “Good job, Udon. How are you feeling?” She whined a little so he inspected her fur to see if he could spot any injuries. The way she pressed into his searching hand though told him all he really needed to know.

“Clever girl, stop extorting affection out of me. I think it must be getting close to dinner time so we will go back and see if Yaoyorozu has started anything or if it is up to me tonight.” He carried her back to the camp rather than calling her back into her ball. It was not excessively far between the camp and the clearing but the distance was enough that their training wouldn’t have disturbed the one holding down the fort. Both of them sometimes had insomniac tendencies born of overthinking things in their lives so having a place to train that was out of earshot in case they indulged in some night time training was important. 

When he finally pushed through the last of the brush to reach camp he noticed Yaoyorozu hovering around the pot with a bottle of spice in her hand. “Do not add that directly to whatever you are making. Please,” Todoroki said at once, almost desperate. Udon snickered and jumped out of his arms as Yaoyorozu turned to him in surprise and then amusement. 

“Alright, I won’t. You should try to broaden your tastes though,” she responded. 

Todoroki just shrugged and approached the cooking pot balanced expertly on their travel stove. “How are we for fuel? Should we pick more up?” He asked as he snuck a glance at the contents. He deemed it ready enough for his tastes and spooned himself a bowl while Yaoyorozu playfully wiggled the spice container at him.

“We’re alright for a while longer but it won’t hurt to pick up more. Mostly it will depend on what we hear at the Pokemon Center.”

“Mm. Since you cooked leave the clean up to me. Thank you, Yaoyorozu,” he conceded. 

She beamed at him as she heaped plenty of spice into her own bowl. There was a pause before her smile fell with a troubled look to replace it. “It’s no trouble Todoroki. I’m...just sorry I wasn’t there when that guy attacked you.”

“It is not your concern,” he said. He noticed the way her face fell further and realized his tone might have been too harsh. With a sigh he shook his head and added, “My apologies. That was unworthy of me or you. I only mean that it was not your fault nor your responsibility to keep me safe. I...appreciate your intentions, however.” Brief heat flared on the tips of his ears at his admission and he hastily took another bite of his food to cover up his lack of social graces.

“You’re welcome,” Yaoyorozu said simply and her smile returned, much to his relief. They ate the rest of their meals in customary quiet. Once they were done Todoroki released a reawakened Soba and set about feeding her and Udon their meal. While they ate he cleaned the dishes and set up the bones of a campfire in their makeshift pit. By the time he was satisfied with the shape of it his two Vulpixes had finished and joined him by it. Udon, well-practiced at this point, let out a wisp of flame from her mouth that caught on the tinder carefully set up to ensure the kindling and then the logs would burn. It was handy having a fire type Pokemon along on any journey.

Todoroki found his thoughts wandering to the green haired boy he had met who showed no signs of having any fire Pokemon among his companions. How did he do it? Soba and Udon stared up at him with twin wags of their tails before crawling into his lap and curling up around each other there. They didn’t know what their owner was thinking but they liked that he seemed distracted enough to stay put for a while. His hands absently found their backs to stroke their downy fur while he mused about what the boy’s life must have been like. 

He was a capable enough trainer from what he had seen during the fight with the Grimer. Knew the right type match up though he had obviously been surprised by his Espeon’s ability. Admittedly Magic Bounce was an incredibly rare ability for any Pokemon and he had admitted to being from a small town so maybe he didn’t have the resources to be fully prepared. 

The fire crackled merrily as he thought and Yaoyorozu left him be as she slipped into her own tent for the night. When he did eventually shake himself out of his own mind the fire was sputtering weakly and the stars were out in force. He looked up to admire them before deciding it was well past time for him to sleep if they had an early start the next day. Careful not to disturb them too much he scooped his Pokemon into his arms and brought them to his tent. He placed them next to his sleeping bag and went back out to smother the fire and do his night preparation. When he returned it was to find they had migrated into his sleeping bag. Todoroki slipped in next to them and fell asleep with a faint smile on his face for the way their warmth seeped into his chest. 

* * *

The sun was barely up when Yaoyorozu and Todoroki packed up their camp, leaving nothing but the remnants of the fire behind. They were quite skilled at camping and travelling and even more used to each other’s habits and preferences so the whole process was quite easy. The hike to the Pokemon Center wasn’t eventful which both breathed sighs of relief for when they saw it. It was still before noon since they had gone a bit faster than they needed to by unspoken agreement which meant they would be just in time to order lunch while their Pokemon were assessed and treated.

When they entered Todoroki glanced around but didn’t see anyone particularly suspicious. In fact, there weren’t that many people present at all. A couple people eating lunch and one on the phone, bent closer to the screen and speaking quietly but urgently to whoever was on the other side. He noticed they spoke a lot with their hands and their fluffy, dark hair bounced as they did so. He couldn’t tell exactly what colour their hair was since the lighting in that corner was meant to illuminate from the front and not the back to make them easier to see on the screen but he could swear they had a passing resemblance to Midoriya. 

Yaoyorozu followed his line of sight and asked a quiet, “Todoroki?” in a concerned tone. He shook his head to reassure her that he didn’t see anyone to worry about so she led them up to the counter instead. 

“Good morning! Welcome to the Pokemon Center. This location is number 236. How may I help you today?” The nurse on duty announced. It was a familiar greeting to any traveller who frequented the Centers, almost word for word identical to the other locations. 

“We’ve been travelling for a while and wanted to have our Pokemon looked at,” Yaoyorozu communicated clearly as she drew her pokeballs out to leave in the container the nurse had already pulled out as she was speaking. Todoroki followed her lead with a different container. The nurse smiled at them as they passed their trainer IDs in front of the scanners on the containers without her needing to prompt them. The small screens on the containers lit up with their names and ID numbers which they saw just before the nurse picked them up and placed them on a conveyor belt that led to the treatment rooms. 

“The doctors will tend to them. You are welcome to wait and have lunch here if you would like. They will be about an hour,” the nurse informed them politely.

Todoroki glanced down at his watch and nodded. “We will eat. Let me know if there is any trouble; my Pokemon are uncomfortable around strangers.”

The nurse nodded, glanced at Yaoyorozu to see if she had any further instructions for her Pokemon, before excusing herself to make a note of something in the system. The two trainers wandered over to the cafe portion of the Pokemon Center and ordered themselves simple but astonishingly delicious food in comparison to what they usually ate. There was some light pleasantries between the two of them but Yaoyorozu was largely on her PDA checking up on news and other things and Todoroki had never been one for keeping up a conversation on his own.

“Midoriya Izuku? Your Pokemon are- ah!” The nurse called out as a pokeball shook open and a Riolu emerged to run over to the person who was on the phone. It launched itself on its trainer’s back with a happy exclamation. A lot of noise emerged from the previously quiet corner of the room as the trainer presumably disconnected with who they were calling to address the cheerful problem on their back. 

“Riot! Sto-  _ ack! _ Stop! I’m not going anywhere, really,” Midoriya complained but there was laughter in his voice. “Let go, come on, I have to go get Mighty and Mandy too and you need to apologize to the nurse because I’m pretty sure you startled her suddenly coming out like that. How do you do that anyway? Is it because you technically joined me instead of being caught that you can break out of your ball?” 

Todoroki watched on in bemused silence, food all but forgotten in his hand, as the boy who his Vulpixes sought out for help was suddenly within his sight again. He had honestly never expected to see him again. He hardly seemed the type to take the League Challenge like Todoroki was trying to do which would have given them a greater chance of running into each other eventually. He watched as Midoriya collected his Pokemon with profuse apologies to the nurse in the same sort of stumbling mannerisms he had displayed with Todoroki in their one shared meal in the forest. 

Then Midoriya was turning with two pokeballs in one hand and a squirming Riolu cradled like a toddler against his chest in the other. Their eyes met and Midoriya’s widened as his jaw dropped into a surprised ‘o.’ 

“T-Todoroki!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it I would be so, so appreciative of any kudos or even better a comment. Maybe something specific you liked about it or a moment that stood out to you or even if you have any suggestions, requests, or constructive criticism!


End file.
